


We are not people who touch each other carelessly

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Lingerie, Masturbation, dubcon, set somewhere in season 10, sex in front of an unsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to do <i>what</i>?” Aaron doesn’t usually get flummoxed during interrogations; he’s been doing them for too many years now to really be thrown by anything an unsub says anymore, but he has to have heard this incorrectly. There’s no way she just said what he thinks she just said.</p><p>Their unsub, Sandra Travers, just watches him for a second before flicking her eyes over to JJ and then back to Aaron. “You heard me; if you want to know where those two kids are, then you need to do something for me. I want to watch you finger her until she comes.”</p><p>(In which an unsub is playing mind games, Hotch is feeling guilty and pining, and JJ is the one to make sure they’re okay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are not people who touch each other carelessly

**Author's Note:**

> "We are not people who touch each other carelessly; every point of contact between us feels important, a rush of energy and relief." From _Allegiant_ by Veronica Roth.
> 
> I’ve listed this as being dubcon for one simple reason: they’re essentially coerced into performing a sexual act in front of an unsub. The fic is from Hotch’s POV and it’s clear that he wants to be with JJ regardless of the ultimatum they’re given, however JJ also makes it very clear to him, more than once, that she fully consents to Hotch touching her. 
> 
> I’m going to go into more detail in the end notes, so if you’re at all unsure about whether you’re comfortable reading this fic, please click down there first (note: there are spoilers for the story, but I’ll be as clear as possible about what happens with the dubcon element)

“You want me to do _what_?” Aaron doesn’t usually get flummoxed during interrogations; he’s been doing them for too many years now to really be thrown by anything an unsub says anymore, but he has to have heard this incorrectly. There’s no way she just said what he thinks she just said.

Their unsub, Sandra Travers, just watches him for a second before flicking her eyes over to JJ and then back to Aaron. “You heard me; if you want to know where those two kids are, then you need to do something for me. I want to watch you finger her until she comes.”

So she _did_ say what he thought she said.

For possibly the first time in an interrogation, he has utterly no idea what to say.

JJ leans forward in her chair slightly and narrows her eyes at Travers. “Why?”

Aaron watches as Travers just grins at the question, before shaking her head slightly. “Why isn’t part of the deal. I’ve said everything that I’m going to say; the next step is yours.”

He doesn’t bother responding to her, and instead stands up and starts to leave the room, knowing that JJ will follow him. For a moment he’s absurdly glad that the rest of the team are off chasing down other leads and not listening in on the conversation they just had, because he knows that Dave would never let him live this down. He’s the only one who knows even a fraction of Aaron’s feelings about JJ, and he couldn’t take the teasing right now.

JJ closes the door to the interrogation room behind her and stands next to him in the corridor. He doesn’t give her a chance to say anything before he pulls his cell out of his pocket and dials Morgan to check in on how the rest of the team are doing.

As soon as he answers, Aaron dives straight in. “Have we made any progress?”

“Not yet; we’ve been to all the locations on our half of the list and haven’t found the kids, or any sign of them. Rossi and Kate haven’t checked in yet though, so they might’ve had more luck,” Morgan says, sounding frustrated. Aaron knows they’re running out of leads, and if Dave and Callahan haven’t turned anything up, then they’re back to the drawing board. He very carefully refuses to think about the deal Travers offered. 

“Anything?” JJ asks quietly as Aaron ends the call to Morgan. He just shakes his head at her without looking at her, and dials Dave straight away.

He doesn’t even get chance to say anything before Dave dives straight in. “They’re not at any of the places on our list, Hotch. Maybe Morgan’s had more luck, but we’ve got nothing.”

Sighing with frustration, Aaron closes his eyes for a second while he tries to think of their next step. “Morgan and Reid couldn’t find anything either. Have you found anything at all that might help?”

“No, nothing,” Dave responds, and Aaron can hear him speak quietly to someone else, presumably Callahan, letting them know that they’re out of leads.

“Okay, get back here and we can re-look at everything from scratch. Get in touch with Morgan too, and tell him and Reid to meet us here.”

“Will do,” Dave responds and hangs up.

Aaron turns to JJ and finally looks at her. “None of the locations we had have turned up anything. We need to start from scratch.”

“Hotch, we don’t have long to find them, maybe we should--”

“We need to look at everything one last time, see what we might have missed, before we consider any… deals. Okay?”

JJ frowns at him slightly, and he knows that she wants to discuss the deal that Travers put on the table, but he just _can’t_. He’s too involved in the outcome to be able to think clearly right now. He wants to save these kids but he also wants to touch her so _desperately_ , that he needs to get some distance from the situation so he can work out what Travers’ game is. Because she’s obviously playing one. And he hates being played.

\---&\---

“Surely there has to be a clue _somewhere_. Some part of the profile we’re overlooking,” Callahan groans as she runs her hands down her face, clearly trying to wake herself up more.

“I’ve looked back over everything, and I can’t see any other lines of investigation based on what we currently have. There must be something that we’re missing; some connection she has or a location attached to another identity…” Reid trails off as he looks back over the map attached to the board, clearly trying to find any other way of identifying where the boys are being held.

It’s been five hours since everyone got back to the station, and they’ve made no progress at all. They’ve gone back over everything, and they just can’t find any other leads that they haven’t already exhausted. Time is running out, and Aaron knows that they’re getting desperate now.

Desperate enough to consider the deal Travers offered.

He glances across the table at JJ and finds her already watching him. She gives him a small nod, and he knows that they’re going to have to discuss the deal. It’s just… he can’t bring himself to let the rest of the team know. It’s something highly personal, and if they _do_ have to do this, then he’d rather the rest of the team had no idea. So he needs to get them out of the precinct. He already knows that there’s no CCTV currently working in the interrogation room; the detectives had already apologised and said that a work order had been placed to get it repaired, but for once in his life, Aaron is actually glad that the wheels of bureaucracy are working as slowly as ever. He doesn’t want there to be a tape of this; he needs to try to protect JJ from any potential fallout that his actions could have.

“Okay, we need to take a break and try something else. Rossi, Callahan, head back out to the abduction sites and re-canvass for any potential witnesses that haven’t already come forward, then start checking out the locations on the list Garcia put together again. Morgan, Reid, go back to the families and see if there’s anything else they remember, and then start working your way up from the bottom of the location list. JJ and I will speak to Travers again, see if we can get her to let anything slip.”

Everyone nods and starts to gather their things together. He can see that they’re all frustrated at having to go back over everything they’ve already covered, but they know as well as he that they have nothing else to go on right now. He and JJ sit in silence until everyone has left.

“It’s not about the sexual component,” JJ suddenly speaks, and Aaron’s eyes snap to hers, waiting for an explanation. “With Travers; she’s not interested in the sexual component. That’s not why she offered that deal.”

Aaron nods. She’s right, of course she is. “She’s never shown any sign of sexual sadism, and there was no sign of sexual contact on the previous victims,” he agrees. “So why did she make it part of the deal?”

JJ just looks at him, before surprising him with her insight. “Control, Hotch. It’s about _control_. She’s used to being the most powerful person in the room. But in that interrogation room, _you’re_ in control. She wants to take that from you.”

It makes perfect sense, and Aaron is mad at himself for not realizing earlier. He’s been so stuck on the thought of touching JJ that his brain hasn’t kicked into gear properly. “And by forcing us to do… _that_ in front of her, she takes that control away from us both.”

“Unless we don’t let her,” JJ adds, looking determined.

“What do you mean?”

“She only has control if we let her take it, Hotch. If we agree beforehand that we’ll do what it takes to save those kids, and we refuse to let it negatively affect our relationship, then she doesn’t have control over the situation; we do.”

Listening to her speak, Aaron could almost be convinced. She certainly doesn’t seem to be outwardly displaying any issues with letting her boss intimately touch her until she orgasms in front of an unsub, but his brain keeps getting stuck on one simple fact.

“JJ, I just don’t think I can bring myself to sexually assault you in front of a woman we suspect of having killed four kids and abducted another two. There has to be another way to find out where they are.”

JJ pauses for a second, as though trying to choose her words carefully, before she gets up from her seat and walks around the room towards him. She perches on the edge of the table, so close that her leg is pressed against his knee, then she reaches out to lightly rest her hand against his forearm. “You wouldn’t be sexually assaulting me, Hotch. I’m telling you right now that I consent to whatever we need to do. But if it’s really concerning you that much, then we can always try to fake it? I certainly don’t want to force _you_ into anything either.”

“I’m a consenting adult, too, JJ. Don’t worry about me. I just… don’t want to hurt you. Do you think we can fake it well enough to convince her?”

JJ just gives him a small smirk in response. “I’ve faked it with guys before; this’ll be my first time convincing a woman, but we can give it a go.”

Aaron refuses to let himself react to that and instead just stands, reluctantly breaking contact with her. “We should do this now, before the others come back.”

He walks out of the room and heads down the corridor, JJ at his side, until he hesitates for a second in front of the interrogation room. Before he can push the door open, JJ suddenly steps in front of him, one hand pressed to his chest to stop him from walking forwards. “Hotch, I need you to listen to me. If faking it doesn’t work, then I want you to know that I consent to you touching me, okay?”

“JJ --” he begins, frowning, but she cuts him off.

“No, I don’t care what guilt trip you put on yourself; I’m a fully consenting adult, okay? I know you and I trust you. And I’m telling you right now, that I’m okay with you touching me. This has nothing to do with her and everything to do with us. Okay?”

Aaron just stares into her eyes and sees that she’s being serious. He nods mutely, unsure of what to say; he’ll still feel guilty about touching her, no matter what she says. Because he knows how long he’s fantasized about this, how long he’s been aching to touch her, and the only reason JJ is doing this is because she’s being forced to. No matter how much she says she’s okay with it, he knows she wouldn’t want this under normal circumstances. And as much as he hates himself for wanting to do this, he knows he’d hate himself even more if he let two children suffer just because of his guilty feelings.

They just need to be able to fake this enough for Travers to give them the information they need.

He can do that.

\---&\---

Aaron can’t believe he’s doing this. He has his left hand tucked into JJ’s pants, his fingers pressed against the outside of her underwear, and they’re simulating him fingerfucking her in front of an unsub. He’d made it clear from the beginning that he wouldn’t allow Travers to see JJ from the waist down and he’d made sure that their chairs were tucked in under the table just far enough to ensure that JJ’s privacy was protected from the unsub. The fact that Travers hadn’t protested at all just confirms JJ’s theory to Aaron; this is only about control.

In a way, Aaron wishes that he couldn’t quite see JJ either, because the view he has right now is killing him. Her pants are unfastened and she had tugged them slightly down over her hips, just enough to create enough room for him to slide his hand into them, but on the outside of her panties, and still be able to move. He’s trying, desperately, not to notice that JJ is clearly wet. The fact that he can tell from the outside of her underwear just indicates how slick she must be right now. 

He can feel how unsteady her breathing is from where his forearm is pressed tight to her abdomen, and he’s trying not to pay attention to how hard he is right now, but his brain isn’t cooperating. It’s running through a loop of a million possibilities, most of them ending with him sliding his fingers inside her, and he needs to stop thinking about it. Aaron’s grateful that his own chair is tucked far enough under the table that JJ shouldn’t be able to see the bulge in his pants. He hopes.

He tries to push the back of his hand out against her unfastened pants so that he’s not actually touching her, but there’s not much room to manoeuvre and it just results in him rubbing his fingers against the damp material of her underwear. Aaron tries to keep his focus, and make this look as real as possible, but he knows he’s failing when he hears a disappointed sigh from Travers on the other side of the table.

“You two are terrible actors,” she says flatly. “Agent Hotchner, if you don’t put your hand inside Agent Jareau’s panties and do this properly, then you’ll never find those kids in time.”

He freezes, but before he can make a decision about what to do, he feels JJ’s small fingers wrap around his left wrist and tug on him, pulling his hand out of her pants. He automatically glances at her to see what she’s doing, but then he can’t look away as he watches her other hand pull the waistband of her panties away from her skin, before she slides her right hand down his wrist to link her fingers with his left hand then pushes both of their hands inside her panties.

He’s utterly broken. He can feel her soft skin and damp curls underneath his fingertips, and then she’s using her hand to slide his fingers between her lips and suddenly he’s grazing her clit and _fuck_ he’s so hard right now that it’s almost painful. She’s so warm and wet, and it’s like his entire world has narrowed down to the feel of her under his fingertips. 

He can _feel_ JJ’s sharp intake of breath as his finger slides over her clit and he realizes that the change in position has his arm brushing against her breast, but he can’t move because she’s still got a tight grip on his hand. She moves her hand and uses his fingertip to rub a circle around her clit and Aaron can’t breathe. His mouth has gone dry and he feels lightheaded, and something in the back of his brain just snaps and takes over. He slides his fingers further down until he can feel her entrance, then pushes just the tip of his middle finger inside, barely enough to tease her with. 

JJ lets go of him and slides her hand out of her panties before gripping the seat of her chair with both hands and nudging her hips forward a little, causing Aaron’s finger to slide ever so slightly further into her. His gaze flicks up to JJ’s face, needing to check if she’s still okay with this. Her eyes are closed, her head is slightly tipped back, and her mouth is ever so slightly open. She looks so devastatingly beautiful that he loses control for a second and slides his finger completely inside her, the rest of his hand cupping her.

“That's better,” Travers murmurs, but Aaron tries to tune her out. “That look on her face can't be faked, Agent Hotchner. She's obviously been wanting you to touch her for a long time.”

Aaron can feel JJ flinch slightly under his arm, but he keeps going. He's not going to allow Travers any more control over this situation. All he can do now is try to make this as fast as possible for JJ. He slides his finger out, then presses his ring finger tight next to his middle finger and pushes them both inside her, curling them up as best as he can, given their position, so he can rub against her inner walls. He's pretty sure he hits what he was aiming for when JJ shifts her hips forward unconsciously and let's out a soft moan. He doesn’t pause, just keeps going; keeps sliding his fingers in and out of her, building up a fast rhythm to try to get her off as quickly as he can.

Her eyes are still closed tight, and Aaron refuses to look forwards and allow Travers the satisfaction of attempting to make eye contact with him, so instead he watches JJ. He watches her face and the blush that's spreading down her chest. And he watches his hand as it moves beneath the fabric of her clothing. He watches as her breathing gets shallower and more erratic, her back arching slightly to push her breasts against his arm, and he can't help shifting slightly so the underneath of his upper arm is brushing against her nipple. 

Aaron flexes his hand so he can push his fingers in and out of her faster within the limited space of her panties, and tries not to focus on how hot and slick her flesh is, how tightly she keeps clenching down on him, as though she’s trying to keep him within her. He honestly doesn’t know how he’s supposed to survive this. He’s so hard that he’s pretty certain he’s going to come in his pants before he can even get JJ there. Determined to at least _try_ to make this good for her, he curls his thumb into his palm so that he can press it against her clit while he carries on rocking his fingers into her.

JJ exhales shakily, a quiet sound escaping with her breath, and Aaron can tell that she’s already starting to get close. He shifts his hand slightly so that he can nudge the tip of his index finger in alongside his other two, and he gently pushes until all three fingers are completely inside her. He can see how flushed JJ is, and her skin is starting to glisten slightly where she’s sweating. He wants nothing more than to put his mouth on her right now, but that obviously can’t happen. Instead, he fucks his fingers into her a little harder and tries not to lose control when she lets out a gasp and grabs at his thigh.

Her fingers are digging in tight and her pinky finger is barely an inch from his hard dick, and Aaron is terrified that just this touch alone is going to make him come. He curls his fingers while they’re inside her and presses hard against her g spot while his thumb flicks at her clit, and he can feel the split second before she suddenly orgasms; her thighs clench tight, trapping his hand inside her, and her upper body curls up to press hard against his arm. Her mouth drops further open in a silent gasp and her fingers squeeze his thigh, dragging the material tight against his erection, and it takes every ounce of control he has to not thrust his hips into the sensation and let himself go. Her cunt is clenching rhythmically around his fingers, and all Aaron can do is imagine how that would feel around his cock.

It takes a few seconds before JJ slumps back in her seat, and Aaron can’t take his eyes off her. She looks utterly stunning.

“That was excellent. Thank you both,” Travers says, sounding far too smug for Aaron’s liking. He suddenly realizes that his fingers are still inside JJ, so he carefully pulls his hand out from her panties, aware that she’s probably still sensitive. He glares at Travers and watches out of the corner of his eye as JJ lets go of his thigh and starts to fasten her pants up, her hands shaking slightly.

“Where are they?” Aaron demands, hoping that Travers doesn’t notice the slight catch in his throat as he curls his wet fingers into his palm.

She just smirks at him and reels off an address. Aaron barely lets her finish before he’s on his feet, turning quickly and moving out of the room so that neither of them can see how badly affected he is. He can hear JJ leave the room behind him, but he can’t look at her right now. He strides down the corridor, heading towards the men’s room, while he quickly gets his cell out of his pocket with his right hand. The fingers of his left hand are _so wet_ , but he’s trying not to focus on that while he dials Dave.

As soon as he answers, Aaron repeats the address to him and tells him to call him back as soon as they’ve got the kids. He hangs up as soon as Dave confirms that he will, and ignores JJ calling his name as he pushes his way into the men’s room. It’s thankfully empty, although Aaron isn’t sure he could have stopped this even if it were full. He walks straight into a stall, closes the door and leans back against it, unzips his trousers, and pulls his cock out.

He knows this isn’t going to take long; he’s too close already. There’s so much precome already sliding down the head of his dick that he can just slick it down the shaft and start tugging quickly, harshly. He tries to stop himself, but he’s utterly helpless; he brings his wet fingers up to his lips and flicks his tongue out, tasting JJ on his skin. A loud moan shatters the silence of the men’s room, and it genuinely takes Aaron a second before he realizes that _he_ made the noise. Giving up all pretense of being a decent man, he sucks his fingers into his mouth, the taste exploding on his tongue and putting him right on the edge. He can feel his balls tighten and he knows he’s about to come. Thankfully at least one part of his brain is still working, and he quickly pulls his fingers from his mouth in order to grab some tissues, and then he utterly loses himself as he comes hard, catching the pulses as best he can.

It takes a few seconds for awareness to kick back in and for the ringing in his ears to stop, and he quickly cleans himself up and flushes the tissues. He tucks his softening dick back into his boxers and zips up, hoping that the blush across his face will calm down so he can work out how to face JJ. He washes his hands and gathers his courage, before opening the door.

Before he can take a step into the corridor, JJ is in front of him. She presses a hand to his chest, eerily similar to her move earlier, and pushes him back inside the men’s room before following him and closing the door behind her. Aaron can’t quite make eye contact with her, because he knows what she tastes like now, and he feels so utterly guilty about knowing that.

“We need to talk,” JJ begins, dropping her hand from his chest and moving closer so that Aaron has to look in her eyes.

He tries to deflect. “It’s okay, JJ. We never need to mention this again. I won’t tell anyone what happened, don’t worry.”

“We _need to talk_ ,” JJ insists, clearly not willing to take no for an answer. “You just made me come faster than I ever have before, and I’m pretty certain that you just jerked off in here because of it.”

Aaron knows that the flush across his cheeks is confirming her suspicions. “JJ…”

She just carries on, ignoring him. “And I need to know if it was just a reaction to the situation, if you’d have gotten hard touching anyone, or if it was a reaction to _me_.”

Aaron’s eyes snap to hers, but he can’t read her expression. He has no idea what to say, and he’s not sure what’s going on here. 

JJ seems to take pity on him and doesn’t expect an answer straight away. Instead, she steps closer and raises her hand again to press lightly against his chest before speaking again. “Because I only agreed to that because it was you. If it was anyone else, I’d have said no.”

Aaron’s heart is pounding in his chest, and he wonders if she’s trying to say what he thinks she’s trying to say. “JJ, I… _God_ , it was all you.”

The grin that breaks across her face makes Aaron feel like he’s trying to stare into the sun. “Thank god,” she mutters, and then she wraps her hand around his tie, tugs him towards her and kisses him.

For once in his life, Aaron decides not to overthink things and he just goes with his instinct. He wraps an arm around her waist, dragging her into him until they’re pressed tight together, and presses his other hand to her jaw, tilting her head back slightly so he can tangle his tongue with hers. He walks them towards the door until JJ’s back hits it, then presses her against it while he devours her mouth.

Even though he just came he can already feel his dick twitch, trying to get hard again just from the feel of her body against his, and he can’t get enough of her. He breaks the kiss in order to move his mouth down her jaw and her neck, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses in his wake. She moans loudly when he grazes his teeth against the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and he can feel her fingers dig into his waist, pulling him tight to her.

“Hotch?”

“Mmm?” Aaron hums, his mouth refusing to leave her skin long enough to respond.

“Why can I taste myself on your tongue?” JJ raises an eyebrow at him as he suddenly pulls away from her, and looks guiltily into her eyes. He has no idea how to admit to her that he had his wet fingers inside his mouth while jerking off. Her eyes sparkle with amusement, and she smirks at him. “Did you suck on the fingers you had inside me while you had your hand wrapped around your dick?”

He can see the heat in her eyes, and he realizes that she’s turned on. That the thought of him tasting her while jerking off is totally working for her. Aaron is suddenly, blindingly hard again, and he rocks his hips forward to press his erection into her abdomen. “ _Yes_ ,” he admits.

“Fuck that’s hot,” she murmurs as she drags his lips back down to hers, licking her way inside his mouth.

“Wait,” Aaron pulls away slightly, before smirking back at her. “How do you know what you taste like?”

He’s treated to a burst of laughter. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” she flirts, then leans up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his again.

“God, I really would. After we finish the case you’re gonna tell me all about that,” Aaron kisses her briefly, chastely on the lips, before pulling back slightly. “Dave is already on the way to the address she gave us; he should be checking in at any moment.”

JJ nods at him. “Yeah, we should check in with Morgan too, see if he managed to find anything else out that might help with prosecution.”

Aaron takes a step back from her, adjusting his erection in his pants as he goes, and he can’t help but smirk at the look JJ gives him when he does that. She looks like she’s about to throw herself at him, case be damned. “Is Henry still with Will tonight?”

JJ nods, “Yeah until the end of the week. Is Jack still at his summer camp?”

Aaron smiles at her. “Until the day after tomorrow. You should come round to mine for dinner tonight; we clearly have a lot we need to talk about.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” JJ breathes out, then she steps away from the door and smoothes her hair down, trying to make herself look presentable again. He kind of likes making her look a little ruffled. Before he can consider allowing himself to get carried away again, he feels his cell start vibrating in his pocket.

“Dave?” he answers quickly, hoping to receive good news.

“We’ve got them, Hotch; they’re safe,” Dave shouts over the background noise of sirens and emergency personnel rushing around to do their jobs.

Aaron breathes a sigh of relief and nods at JJ. She bursts into a grin, and Aaron feels his heart skip a beat. “That’s great Dave; get back to the precinct as soon as you can, and we’ll wrap this up and get home.”

He ends the call and steps into JJ’s space just as she moves into him, and they wrap their arms around each other in a hug that feels so natural, that Aaron can’t believe they haven’t been touching each other like this for years. He drops a kiss into her hair and feels her smile against his chest.

They have a lot to talk about later, and they need to get back to work soon, but for now he’s going to give himself a few minutes to hold her and forget about everything else.

\---&\---

The knock on his door startles Aaron from his frantic tidying and he quickly checks that the living area looks presentable before he walks over to answer. JJ is standing there, a slightly nervous expression on her face, but still looking as stunning as ever. They’d gone their separate ways after arriving back at Quantico, just a wordless look passed between them, promising each other that they’d speak later. He’d sent her a text telling her to come over at 8pm so they could eat dinner and talk.

He can’t help the lingering once-over he gives her; from her black high heels, up her bare legs, and over the tan trenchcoat, right up to her hair spilling over her shoulders. She looks amazing, and he wonders briefly if he should have changed into something nicer than a black t-shirt and jeans, but it’s too late to worry about that now.

Aaron steps to the side to let JJ in to his apartment, and then finds himself standing awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He’s feeling utterly ridiculous; she’s been to his apartment a million times before, although they’ve usually had the kids with them and, as far as he was aware, sex wasn’t even on their minds on those occasions. Well, for her. Whenever he’s around her, sex is usually on his mind, but he can generally ignore it. Now it seems like a giant pink elephant looming over them.

JJ steps into the living area before turning to watch him, then she smiles softly at him. “You can close the door now, Hotch.”

He startles slightly and realizes that he’s just standing there like an idiot with the door wide open. He pushes it closed and listens as the lock automatically engages. He turns to her and pauses, not sure where to go from here.

Thankfully, JJ seems to able to function like a normal adult human being, because she takes pity on him and steps forward into his space before leaning forward on her toes and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Stop overthinking everything, you’re starting to stress me out.”

Aaron lifts his hands to rest on her upper arms, keeping her close to him, and looks into her eyes. He can only see affection, and a little bit of gentle teasing, in her expression. “I’m not sure what we’re doing here JJ; I don’t want to mess anything up.”

“I get that,” she nods at him, before biting at her lip for a second and glancing down. She looks like she’s made her mind up about something when she brings her hands up between them to rest gently against his chest and makes eye contact with him. “I like you. I have for a while; probably years, which I know doesn’t make me a good person given that up until a few months ago I was married, but I can’t change how I feel. I’ve given it, _us_ , a lot of thought and I know I’d like to see what could happen. So I guess it really depends on what you want?”

Aaron can feel his heart swelling with hope. “You like me?” he grins.

JJ just rolls her eyes at him. “Yes, I like you.”

“You _like_ like me?” he teases.

“Hotch, c’mon I just bared my soul to you,” JJ chastises him, slapping her hand lightly against his chest, and Aaron feels like he could fly.

“Aaron; you should call me Aaron,” he murmurs, then he dips his head down and presses a light kiss to her lips, barely making contact long enough for her to react before he pulls back slightly to look at her face. Her eyes have dipped closed and her head is tilted up towards him, and she looks so beautiful that he can barely believe she’s real.

“Okay, Aaron,” JJ grins at him while she slowly opens her eyes, “what do _you_ want?”

“You,” Aaron replies honestly. “I just want you. Anyway I can have you.”

“Good answer,” JJ laughs as she leans up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Aaron wants nothing more than to pick her up and carry her into his bedroom right now, but he’s determined to do this properly. He wants to wine and dine her and make her feel special. She deserves nothing less. He pulls back slightly to look her in the eyes. “Take your coat off and get comfortable. I’ll get us some drinks and then we can decide what to eat, if that’s okay?”

JJ looks bizarrely nervous for a second before she drops her hands to the tie fastening her coat together. “Will you hang my coat up for me?”

“Sure,” Aaron says and waits for her to take the coat off, except when she pulls it open he suddenly can’t breathe. It’s like all the oxygen in the room has disappeared and he can barely think straight.

All she’s wearing under the coat is a matching teal bra and panty set. And the black high heels. 

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ , JJ,” he groans. “Are you trying to kill me?” Aaron’s hand hovers near her waist; he wants to touch her so badly, but he needs her to let him know it’s okay first.

“I knew you’d want to take things slow, and I get that, I do. We’ve got the boys to think about, and we need to figure things out at work, but… can we think about all of that tomorrow? Because I just really need you to be inside me, Aaron.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he exhales in a rush, feeling a little like he’s been hit over the head with a brick. “Yeah, yeah we can do that. Can I touch you?”

She nods and tugs his hand the last inch towards her skin, encouraging him to wrap his fingers around her waist. He looks down at her, at how utterly perfect she looks; the color of the lingerie suits her perfectly, and the half-sheer lace cups of her bra show just enough skin through the material to drive him to distraction. 

He lets his gaze slide down her body. His eyes catch briefly on her scars, and he has a moment when he realizes that they both have permanent marks across their torsos; neither of them have made it this far in life without getting damaged. They aren’t broken in the same ways, and yet somehow their jagged edges seem to match up perfectly. He lets his thumb stroke against the skin just below her scars and enjoys looking at the contrast of his lightly tanned thumb against her pale skin. His gaze drops lower, down to the mostly-sheer panties stretched across her hip bones. He wants to drop to his knees and bury his face between her legs, wants to lick her open and make her come hard against his face, but part of him still wants to take this slow, to make love to her carefully, until she realizes how much she means to him. 

Aaron’s snapped out of his reverie when JJ reaches her hands up to her shoulders and pushes the trenchcoat off until it pools on the floor at her feet. He tips his face down and presses his lips to hers, the kiss quickly turning hot and deep as she opens her mouth and strokes her tongue against his. Aaron wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him, before letting his hands drop down to grip her ass, squeezing gently.

JJ wraps her arms around his neck, crushing her breasts against his chest, and all Aaron can think about now is getting her into his bedroom. He uses his grip on her ass to lift her off the floor, swallowing her squeak of surprise in another kiss, and encourages her to wrap her legs around his hips. _God_ , despite the thickness of his jeans, he swears he can feel how hot and wet she is through her panties. 

He starts walking them towards his bedroom, stumbling along the way because he can’t tear his lips away from hers for even a second right now. She’s squirming in his arms and it takes a second to realize that the motion of his steps must be causing her to rub against the material of his jeans, and the friction seems to be just right for her. Aaron shifts her ever so slightly in his grip until she’s writhing against his erection, and _fuck_ the noise that bursts out of her throat is so loud that he can barely hear the groan that rumbles up from deep in his own chest. 

Aaron manages to push open the door to his room, and then he’s kicking off his shoes as he walks them over to his bed. He turns them so he can sit down on the side of the bed, JJ perched in his lap, and she breaks their kiss in order to push on his chest until he’s flat on his back. Aaron looks up at her, sprawled across his lap in only her lingerie, and he has no idea what he’s done to deserve this, but he’s going to thank every single deity he can think of. He dances his fingers across the backs of her smooth thighs for a moment, before he strokes back up towards her ass cheeks, tucking his fingers slightly under the edges of her panties as he goes. He squeezes gently and rocks her back down over him, shifting her slightly so that she’s riding his dick beneath his jeans. The friction and pressure against the head of his cock is unbelievable; if he wasn’t already covered in pre-come it’d probably be too painful, but thankfully he can feel how slick the inside of his boxers already are. He hopes that the rocking motion JJ has picked up is working for her, because it’s definitely working for him.

“Aaron, _fuck_ , I’m… I’m close,” JJ pants against his skin as she dips down to lick and suck at his neck, pressing her hands to his chest and changing the angle that she’s rubbing against him. She’s sliding up and down his length as he lays trapped in his jeans, but he can’t gather enough brain cells to even think about taking them off right now. He just grips her ass cheeks a little harder, spreading her open as she grinds down on him, and rocks his hips up to give her even more friction. 

The soft noises building in the back of her throat, and the way her hips start to lose their rhythm, gives him just enough warning of her impending orgasm so he can curl his upper body up slightly, enough to tuck his face into the curve of her neck and suck hard at the warm skin there. The change in position gives him enough leverage to stretch his hands down even further under her panties, and he pushes three of his fingers straight into her pussy with no warning. JJ clutches at his t-shirt, her nails digging into his chest, as her thighs clamp down tight around his hips and she freezes, her entire body just locks up and she clenches down on his fingers as she comes hard. 

Aaron watches as her eyes scrunch closed and her mouth drops open in a silent scream. Strands of her hair are sticking to her face and the normally pale skin of her chest is red and blotchy and Aaron is so utterly in love. He wants to take a picture of her, so he never forgets how beautiful she is right now. 

Looking at her like this, holding her in his arms as she shudders through the end of her orgasm, it’s all he can do to try to keep control of his own body right now; to stop himself from coming in his pants like a teenager. He wants to be inside her first, and given that he certainly doesn’t have the refractory period of a teenager any more, he really needs to calm down before he embarrasses himself. He gently slides his fingers from her and just holds her tight, giving her time to recover. She slumps onto his chest for a moment and he keeps one hand tucked around the back of her thigh while he runs the other up her back, stroking across the skin, soothing her.

“So…” he hears her mutter into his t-shirt before she lifts her head up to look at him, “you’ve made me come twice now, and yet we still haven’t seen each other naked.”

Aaron huffs a laugh at the eyebrow she raises at him; her look of mock-annoyance just looks adorable to him. “That can be fixed pretty easily,” he points out, and to prove his statement, he brings both hands up to the clasp at the back of her bra and unhooks it.

JJ sits back up, her movements causing her to rub against his still painfully hard dick, and lets her bra drop down her arms. She throws it behind her and kicks her heels off, and then she’s just sat there on top of him, half naked. Her nipples are already peaked, and Aaron needs to move. He needs to put his hands on her, or his mouth, or _anything_. He sits up and uses the leverage to flip her over onto her back, pushing her further up on the bed so he can rest over her, her thighs spread wide and cradling his hips.

“Y’know,” JJ murmurs between kisses, “I was kinda hoping you might get naked, too.”

Aaron genuinely hasn’t even paid attention to the fact that he’s still fully dressed, he’s been that focused on her. He leans back on his knees and watches her as he pulls his t-shirt over his head, throwing it in the same direction as her bra. Then he drops his hands to his belt and starts to undo it. JJ looks like she can’t decide where to look first; her eyes are darting across his chest, down to his hands tugging at his belt, and dropping a little further to the obvious bulge of his dick straining in his jeans. 

JJ props herself up on her elbows so she can watch him better, and Aaron steps backwards off the bed so he can get his jeans and socks off. He quickly tugs his boxers off too, and uses them to wipe some of the precome from the head of his dick so he’s not dripping. JJ bites her lip as she watches him and he can see her squirm slightly as she presses her thighs together. He leans to the side and opens up the top drawer of his nightstand and grabs a condom from inside, quickly opening it and rolling it down his cock, trying not to linger over the feeling. He really wants to make this as good as he can for her, and that means he needs to be able to last longer than three seconds. 

Aaron steps back over to the bed and places one knee on the mattress, before leaning over and grasping both sides of JJ’s soaking wet panties then tugging them down her hips. As soon as they’re free of her legs, he throws them behind him and grabs her calves, pulling her slightly towards him so that she drops back down flat on the bed. He climbs fully onto the mattress now, keeping hold of her legs and lifting them high so her calves are laying against his chest, her feet in the air on either side of his head. JJ’s hands drift down to grip hold of his thighs, her nails running up and down his skin as he presses close to her, his knees coming to rest on the outside of her hips. He drops down a little so his dick is resting on top of her hot, wet cunt and he takes a second to just breathe. 

“Aaron, _please_ ,” JJ breathes out and there’s nothing Aaron doesn’t want to give her. He drops one hand down to open her up, spreading her pussy wide in front of him, then uses the other to wrap around his dick. He presses the head against her clit and rocks his hips slightly, just enough to make her squirm, then guides his dick further down until he’s pressed against her entrance.

“You ready?” Aaron checks, wanting to make sure that she’s okay.

JJ just raises an eyebrow at him and presses a hand between her legs, tugging his hand free of his dick and using her own to press his fingers to her clit, sliding them against her hot, slick flesh. “Do I feel ready?”

“You feel amazing,” Aaron blurts out, then rocks his hips forward slowly, gently pushing the head of his dick inside her. He’s not sure at the moment if he’s going slowly to allow her to adjust, or if he’s going slowly in order to give himself more chance of not coming as soon as he’s fully inside her. He keeps pushing forward until he’s fully seated in her and the pounding of his heartbeat is so loud that it almost drowns out the soft moan that escapes JJ’s throat.

Aaron pauses a second and uses the opportunity to run his hands up her thighs, making sure that her legs stay in place, before he pulls out and fucks back into her hard and fast. JJ moans loudly and grabs hold of the sheets, her fingers twisting into them, while she tries to spread her legs wide and wrap them around his body. Aaron stops her, and instead shifts so both of her legs are pressed tight together and both her calves are pressed against his right shoulder. He thrusts into her again and almost loses it when he feels how tight she is, now that her thighs are pushed together, so he keeps going, fucking in and out of her as quickly as he can. He can feel his balls slapping against her ass, and the sound of his hips pounding into hers is obscenely loud, almost as loud as JJ’s moans.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Aaron, I can’t -- _harder_ , please,” she pants, breathless, and Aaron can’t hold this position much longer. He needs to get his mouth on her so he lets her legs fall wide open, encourages her thighs to tighten around his hips, and then tips himself forward, changing the angle of his thrusts as he leans down and sucks her nipple into his mouth. Her moans get even louder, and one of her hands cups the back of his head, holding him to her breast.

Aaron just keeps rutting into her, as hard and as fast as he can, but he knows he’s not going to last long enough to make her come again first. He lets go of her nipple, letting his teeth scrape against it as he moves his mouth up her chest, and the way she clenches down on him sends him straight to the edge. He can feel his balls tighten and knows it’s only a matter of seconds before he spills himself into her. Aaron props one arm up near her head and drops his other hand down to her hip, holding her in place for his last few thrusts, before he licks his way into her mouth.

JJ breaks the kiss quickly and tugs his face back a little with her grip on his hair, just far enough that she’s looking into his eyes. “It’s okay, Aaron; I want to feel you come inside me,”

He feels like his orgasm is being pulled from him. Like someone is trying to pull his brain out through his dick in the most pleasurable way possible. His hips stutter as he keeps pushing into her, trying to get as deep as he can while he’s spilling into the condom, and he can feel JJ writhing around him and clenching down around his dick. Aaron pauses for breath and leans his forehead against JJ’s, his gaze focused down their bodies, watching as his hips stutter into her one more time. 

JJ tilts her face up to press a sweet kiss to his lips before Aaron pulls away to get rid of the condom. He’s barely gone for a minute but when he gets back into his room, JJ hasn’t moved from where she’s sprawled across the bed. She tilts her head back to watch him walk over towards the bed, and he catches the dip in her gaze as she checks him out. He just smirks at her and crawls across the mattress to lay down next to her, gathering her up in his arms so they’re pressed tight together.

“I think we definitely worked up an appetite,” she grins against his chest, as she trails her fingers up and down his side.

“Mmm,” he hums in agreement. “We also seem to have ruined your underwear.”

JJ leans up on her elbow and looks down at his face. “You don’t have to look quite so smug about that; they cost a lot of money, I’ll have you know.”

Aaron just laughs and pulls her down to press an open mouthed kiss against her lips. “That’s okay, I’ll buy you some more,” he murmurs into her mouth.

“If you’re a good boy, I’ll wear them to work for you.”

He groans loudly at that; he should have known that this would be a terrible idea. She’s going to be the death of him, he can tell. “Is your go bag in your car?” JJ just nods at him, too busy pressing lazy kisses along his neck to answer verbally. “I’ll get dressed and go grab it for you, then we can have dinner. We’ll need something to eat so we’ve got strength for the rest of the night.”

JJ pulls his mouth to hers for a final kiss before she lets him go. “That sounds like a plan to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Additional info about the dubcon element: 
> 
> The female unsub issues an ultimatum to Hotch (and JJ) - she tells them that she’ll only reveal the location of two missing children if Hotch fingers JJ until she orgasms, and it needs to be in front of the unsub. The unsub is not interested in the sexual element of this; it’s purely about control. She wants to take control from Hotch and play power games with him. Hotch is reluctant because he doesn’t want to sexually assault JJ, especially in front of an unsub, but he also feels massively guilty because he’s wanted her for a long time. JJ, on the other hand, flat out tells him (more than once) that she consents to him touching her. The fic is from Hotch’s POV, so we don’t see JJ’s perspective on this, but she definitely wants him too. And she tells him that later on.
> 
> In terms of sexual contact, Hotch does end up fingering JJ in front of the unsub (because they run out of any other options), but he deliberately sets terms beforehand that ensures the unsub can’t actually see anything - they position themselves at the table so the unsub can only see from their waists up. Any other contact between Hotch and JJ is then after they have a conversation about it, and when they’re no longer within those dubious circumstances.
> 
> And [here's the lingerie](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/post/145599807246/we-are-not-people-who-touch-each-other-carelessly) that JJ wears later on!


End file.
